


Here, Together

by wordsthatmademefall



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Appearances by Firehouse 51, collapse, gone wrong, paramedics, raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsthatmademefall/pseuds/wordsthatmademefall
Summary: “Can anyone hear me? Kim! Sarge!”He finally got a bit of a better look. There were flames on the side of the house - or what had been the house - near the street helping illuminate the scene. The whole house, except one corner wall, was collapsed: the roof had fallen, everything was reduced to pieces of wood and concrete.“Where are they,” he asked.There was pain in Hailey’s eyes, “They’re still in there. We haven’t been able to reach them.”





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Burgess, Atwater, you take the first floor. Antonio, with me, we’re taking the second. Jay and Hailey, cover the back, Ruzek, front.” _

* * *

 

“Chicago PD!” The door swung back hard as Adam hit it with the ram. Antonio and Kim rushed in, followed by Kevin and Voight. 

Kim felt Kevin join at her side, and together they moved to clear the downstairs. She really hated this style house. It wasn’t an open floor, there were too many rooms. One by one, they checked, receiving a  _ “Clear upstairs,” _ from Antonio as they reached the last door. At Kevin’s nod, she turned the knob and opened the door. More stairs.

“We’ve got a basement here,” Kevin informed quietly over the radio.

_ “Coming down.” _

Kim kept her gun trained on the stairs as Voight and Antonio joined them. At Voight’s nod, Antonio tapped Kevin on the shoulder, and the two of them moved past her through the door.

Kim followed as they moved carefully down the stairs, the steps creaking beneath their feet. She waited as they cleared the rooms on either side. Antonio continued slowly through the basement hall with Kevin following, and she listened from the bottom of the stairs to Voight as he checked in with their team members outside over the radio. 

She tensed as Antonio stopped Kevin suddenly at the end of the hall and cocked his head. She heard them whispering to each other but couldn’t make out what they were saying. There was a heavy silence as they all stood quiet and still, then-

“Go! Get-!” But in that next moment, as Antonio shoved Kevin back hard, there was suddenly a blast of pressure in her ears, and everything went dark.

* * *

 

“Jay! Jay, can you hear me?”

The voice was muffled and distorted. He felt as though his brain was rattling around in his head as he realized he was being shaken gently, but insistently. Suddenly, as if emerging from a vacuum, he gasped for air, but that led him to coughing, hard. 

“Jay?” He tried to open his eyes, but it felt as if there were lead weights keeping them closed. He tried again and was finally able to look at the blurry world around him, at the forefront of which was Hailey.

He blinked hard a few times, trying to get the world to come into focus. There was another sound nearby that was slowly getting louder, but he couldn’t make out what it was. His vision cleared more and that’s when his eyes caught glaring lights behind Hailey shining bright bringing a wave of nausea. He pushed and managed to roll himself onto his side, taking deep breaths to avoid getting sick. Hailey held onto him and let him take his time to pull himself together.

“Jay, try to focus on me.” He finally got Hailey’s image steady and clear as relief lit up her face, “Good, that’s good.” She said with a sharp exhale.

“What happened?” His mouth refused to cooperate and form the words, so he hoped she could understand him.

Hailey looked back behind her for a second before answering, “I don’t know, there was an explosion.” Fear clouded her face heavily when she looked back at him. She started feeling carefully around his head. As she moved, he found the source of the other noise: Adam was crouched at the remains of the house, yelling.

“Can anyone hear me? Kim! Sarge!”

He finally got a bit of a better look. There were flames on the side of the house - or what had been the house - near the street helping illuminate the scene. The whole house, except one corner wall, was collapsed: the roof had fallen, everything was reduced to pieces of wood, and there were some pieces of concrete broken open and steel exposed. 

His attention was pulled back to Hailey when one of her prods brought with it a sting and a sharp pain, “You’re bleeding, and you probably have a concussion. Backup and CFD are coming, try not to move okay.”

“Where are they,” he asked Hailey.

“They’re coming soon, I radioed-”

“No,” He took breath as his head throbbed, “Voight-”

There was pain in Hailey’s eyes, “They’re still in there. We haven’t been able to reach them.”

A crash sounded and Hailey’s head whipped around to Adam, “Adam stop!” She pushed herself to her feet and ran to Adam, who had begun to move pieces of debris, “You could pull the wrong piece and the whole thing could collapse on them even more.”

She pulled his arm back as he ignored her and continued pulling. 

“Kim! Answer me, dammit!”

“Adam stop!” She yanked him and they fell backward. She held him tight as they fought for breath. Jay pulled his eyes away and stared up at the night sky, the sound of sirens approaching in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Her ears were ringing. Slowly, sensation came back. Everything was dark. She blinked her eyes rapidly, and the dust was scratching at her throat painfully. Coughing dryly, she tried to lift her hands to wipe her face, but she could only get one arm up. Swiping at her eyes, she looked down at her left hand. It was covered by a slab of concrete. She could move her fingers. But just above her elbow to her wrist was trapped. She took a deep breath and looked around. Everything was dark, but she could make out a sliver of light above her. It didn’t illuminate anything, but it was there. She turned her head to the side. 

“Help. Help,” Her voice didn’t carry, her throat was too dry. She felt along her vest for her radio. Relief hit her when she felt it still on her vest, but it wasn’t working. No wonder, there was a crack in the middle of it.

Frustrated, she huffed a breath and looked around more. She had to get out of here. 

She could see a beam of light down and to her right. That could be a way out. Straining, she tried to move toward it, but her trapped arm kept her in place.

She coughed some more as she paused to regroup. She had to move. She could wiggle her toes, and she could move her legs. That was good. It was just her arm. Taking her right hand, she felt along the concrete trapping her arm. It wasn’t too big. 

Taking a deep breath, she put her hand under the piece, and pulled it up and away to try to yank her arm free. 

Her arm came free, scraping hard and stinging. She pulled it close to her and curled on her side, coughing, waiting for the pain to abate. 

When she caught her breath, she moved to the beam of light. She could see now that it was her flashlight. She reached into the space it was in and grabbed it, and shined it around her, taking a look around. 

She was lucky. There was enough space for her to sit up. Even though she was surrounded by steel and concrete. 

She took a moment to breathe and listen and remember what had happened. 

They had been in the basement. Antonio and Kevin had heard something, they’d tried to turn back, but there had been an explosion. Dread flooded her at the thought. She had to find them. 

“Kevin! Antonio!” Her voice wasn’t that much better, but it carried a bit better, “Can anyone hear me?”

She waited a beat, but there was no reply. There was no way she could just sit and wait. They could be seriously hurt. 

Kim shined the light around her again. There was a small space near where her flashlight had been. Enough space for her to crawl through. She got down onto her stomach and shined the light through. It did go around the corner and hopefully to where her team was.  _ Here goes nothing. _

She pulled herself through, careful not to bump anything around her, mindful that it was highly unstable.

It was slow-going. Her arms were stinging as rubble dug into them, but she continued to pull herself through what she assumed was the basement hallway. After a few feet, she saw something that made her heart stop. 

_ Kevin. _

She hurriedly pulled herself up to him. His head was closest to her, she shined her light on him. His face was bloody, lacerations here and there, but there was a larger cut on the crown of his head just behind his hairline. She could see his torso, but his abdomen was blocked by debris that was laying on him. Putting her fingers to his neck, tears swam in her eyes when she felt a pulse. 

“Kev. Hey, Kev, wake up.” She glanced up above her. There looked like there was enough room for her to sit up a bit. Maneuvering carefully, she sat up, hunched to avoid hitting her head. Kev’s hands were free, so she grabbed them, setting them on his chest, and holding on to one, squeezing to try to get him to respond. Nothing. The way his right shoulder moved had her pausing. Feeling along his arm and collar carefully, she winced when she felt his shoulder joint out of place. It was dislocated.

She shone her light around while feeling along his vest for his radio, it wasn’t there, and she couldn’t see past the debris that had him pinned. There was nowhere to go anymore and no way to call for help. 

And where was Antonio?

“Antonio!”

She closed her eyes as tears fell. Her breath hitched, and she put a hand to Kevin’s cheek.

_ “Kim?” _ her head whipped up so fast she nearly hit it.

“Sergeant Voight!”

* * *

  
  


He shook his head sharply, trying to clear it. 

_ What the hell… _

Everything was dark. He was laying face down on an uneven surface. 

He shifted pushing himself to sit up, but a sharp pull and pain on his side had him stopping and falling back down. He felt his side and flinched when his fingers came across a broken piece of wood sticking out of him right below his vest. With the realization that he had been injured came the pain. 

Counting in his mind to get his breathing and the pain under control, he tried to remember what had happened. He had been waiting as his team moved into the basement, calling to check in on the guys outside. He had moved away from the basement entrance while Hailey informed him that she thought she saw someone watching the house. At that moment, a ear-splitting blast had sounded out, and then the floor had disappeared from beneath his feet. He had been falling, loud crashes all around him.

There had been a bomb in the house. Someone had booby-trapped the house to wipe them out. They had planted it downstairs, in the basement, where his unit had been.

He had to find his team. Pushing himself up again, trying not to jostle the wood in his gut, he felt the debris on his back shift as he moved. In the silence, the wood shifting around him was loud, and made him very aware of the fact that he was risking further collapse. With deep breaths and careful shifting, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, a hand over his side. 

He really couldn’t see much. There were slivers of light coming from somewhere above him. He didn’t recognize what was around him. To be fair, it was piles of wood and concrete, but it looked like a heavy shelf of some sort had covered him for the most part.

_ “...come in… “  _

Someone was calling over the radio. 

The voice was coming from behind him. He crawled over and found it buried, thankfully nearby, as Hailey continued speaking.

“ _ If anyone can hear me, help is coming, just hang on.” _

“This is Sergeant Voight. Are you alright?”

_ “Sarge! It’s good to hear your voice. Ruzek and Halstead are here, we’re good. Is everyone okay?” _

Knowing that his guys outside were alright lifted a bit of the weight off his chest. But what about the rest of the team?

As he was about to answer, his eyes caught the beam of a flashlight peeking through the rubble nearby. He had to slide off of the raised rubble he was on to reach it, but he was able to pick it up and shine it around. 

_ “Sarge? Do you copy? Back up is here. Platt has units sweeping the area for Holland. CFD is three minutes out.” _

“I copy.” 

“ _ What’s your status? Who’s with you?” _

He glanced down at his wound and probed it carefully. It wasn’t bleeding badly. 

“I’m fine. But I haven’t found anyone else.” 

There was silence on the line. He needed to take a look around, find his guys.

“Keep me posted. I’m gonna try to find them.”

“ _ Copy that, Sarge. Be careful.” _

Clipping his radio to his chest, he tried to better take in his surroundings. It was hard to determine where he was and what was around him with all the dust and darkness. 

It was painful, but he crawled along the edges of his space to figure out where he or his unit was. On one end, he could see a broken stairwell. It was blocked, in another room, but it was a landmark. 

Hailey checked back in to let him know CFD had arrived as he made his way to another side, when he heard concrete shifting. He paused, fearful that the structure was about to collapse further. When everything was quiet again, he sighed, and that’s when his eyes caught a gun laying ahead of him. There was less space on this side so he crawled low and moved quickly to look at it. It wasn’t his. 

There was no where else for him to move, but he shined his flashlight around the rubble anxiously. 

_ There!  _ This meant Hank had fallen through to the basement then:

“Antonio!” 

His detective didn’t stir. He had to check on him, but there was too much debris in his way. Large pieces too. No way he’d be able to move everything out of the way safely to get to him. His heart racing, Hank tried to look him over through the gaps with his light. 

Antonio’s face was turned away from him, but the side he could see showed that he was covered in blood and dust. His right jacket sleeve was in tatters. His left leg, from his hip on down, was trapped. Pieces of wood and concrete were piled on his midsection. 

Carefully, he reached an arm through to Antonio’s right wrist and held it. The wound in his own side pulled painfully, but he held his breath and his position. He exhaled sharply when he felt a steady beat under his fingertips. 

_ “Antonio!” _

He almost missed it, thinking it was his mind saying his partner’s name, until it registered whose voice he’d just heard.

“Kim?”

“ _ Sergeant Voight!” _

Relief swept through him at her response.

“I’m here,” He looked up when he could see a light flashing in a corner, “How’re you doing?”

“ _ I’m good. I’m here with Kevin. He’s unconscious, has a dislocated shoulder. He’s cut up pretty good. We don’t have a radio.” _

“I’ve got one here. Hold on.”

With a pained breath, he pulled his arm back to grab his radio. 

“Sarge, have you seen Antonio? He was closest to the blast.”

_ That explained the extent of his injuries.  _ “I’ve got him here. Let me check in with our rescue.”

“Hailey,” he called into his radio, leaning back and grabbing his injury when pain flared in his side, “someone, come in.”

_ “Here Sergeant.” _

“How’s our rescue coming,” His gaze swept back over Antonio again as he asked.

“ _ CFD is working on a way to get you out safely. Got a lot of hands out here. The rest of 51 heard about the situation and came to assist. Hopefully we’ll have you out soon.” _

“That’s great,” if he trusted anyone to get them out of this mess, it was Chief Boden and his crew, “I’ve found Antonio, and got word from Burgess. She’s got Atwater with her.”

_ “Good, that’s really good to hear,”  _ a pause, “ _ How are you all doing?” _

He considered how he should answer. They needed help, now. None of them were doing that great, and medical help could not come soon enough, but everyone up top was already working hard to free them. Adding panic to the equation wouldn’t do anyone any good. “Not doing too hot. We could use some medical attention, so tell CFD to move their asses, alright?”

_ “You got it. I’ve got Chiefs Boden and Walker here for you, Sarge.”  _

_ “Sergeant Voight, Chief Walker here. Our men are working on freeing you right now. Our paramedics are standing by. Could you give us a rundown of what we’re looking at?” _

“Kim,” he called in her direction, “give me details on Atwater to pass on to CFD.”

_ “Still unconscious. He’s got a gash-”  _ her voice cut off,  _ “Wait, wait he’s waking up.”  _ Hank held his breath to hear, “ _ Kevin, Kev, open your eyes. Can you hear me?”  _ He assumed there was a response because what he heard next was,  _ “Thank God.”  _

_ “Sergeant?”  _ Right, Walker. 

“Kevin just woke up,” he relayed to the chief.

“ _ Boss,” _ Kim called for his attention again,  _ “He’s awake. He’s lucid. Hurting. But he has a pretty bad gash on his head, dislocated shoulder.” _

Hank listed the injuries off one by one to Walker as Kim reported them, “... Officer Burgess says that she’s got no visual further than his stomach. I’ve got no visual on them either.”

_ “Sergeant. Is Officer Burgess able to feel a pulse on the dislocated arm?” _

Hank repeated the question to Kim, who answered with an affirmative.

_ “Good. He’ll be fine for now then. What else?” _

Looking back to Antonio, he continued, “I’ve got Detective Dawson here with me. I can’t get a good look, lots of debris between him and me. He’s unconscious, I was able to get a faint pulse, he looks like he’s got some burns and cuts along his right side. He looks pinned in. Got a good amount of house piled on him.” 

“ _ Thank you, Sergeant,”  _ Walker said, Voight’s silence indicating he was done, “ _ Any way you could tell us where you are?” _

“Basement. That’s where the blast came from, and that’s where my guys were when it happened. I can’t tell you exactly where we are, but I saw a set of stairs in another room. It’s about twenty feet away from me. There was a window, so it has to lead outside. Kim and Kevin must be closer to the stairs leading up to the rest of the house.”  _ Or what was the rest of the house. _

“ _ Alright. We’ll have you and your unit out of there in no time. Hang in there.” _

_ “ _ Thanks Chief.”

“ _ Sergeant,”  _ That was Chief Boden’s voice, “ _ We’ll keep you updated. Please keep us apprised of Antonio and Kevin’s conditions as well.” _

“Will do, Chief.”

* * *

 

“I’ll brief the teams, get us moving on that basement entrance,” Walker told them, moving to the house where their men were planning their rescue.

“We’ll prep the necessary supplies for them so we can go in and help as soon as they’re found.” Cesar told them, looking back at Brett, who agreed.

Chief Boden gave a short nod before joining Chief Walker, the firefighters and Adam at the edge of the collapsed house. The unit was lucky they weren’t crushed outright when the house came down. Hailey watched them for a second as they surveyed the area before she, Brett and Cesar made their way back to the ambulances. 

“How are they?” Jay asked immediately as they approached. 

“They’re hanging in there.” Jay gave a tight nod and released a sharp breath at the news. 

Hailey looked over her partner critically, “Are you okay?”

He had refused to go to the hospital while their team was still in danger. He claimed he only had a headache from the blast. He had been standing close to a basement window when the explosion had occurred. Chout, who was now bouncing on his toes talking to Emily, had checked him over and said he was to stay at the ambulance if he insisted on remaining at the scene. 

He shook his head but looked her straight in the eyes, “I told you, I’m fine.”

Hailey nodded as Sergeant Platt walked up to them.

“Still no sign of Holland. Units are still sweeping the area,” Platt told them, “How are they?”

“Alive, hanging in there,” Hailey told her. 

Relief swept across Platt’s face at the news, and they all went silent as they watched the firefighters work to save their team.


	3. Chapter 3

A quiet groan had Hank’s eyes snapping open. He twisted around, ignoring the ache in his bones from the cold and the sudden shift from throbbing pain to a sharp pain in his side, to look over at Antonio. 

“Hey,” he called, gently. 

Antonio coughed drily and continued to groan. He saw him try to move, but he was stopped short as he struggled to breathe. 

“Antonio, hey,” Hank called again, more firmly to stop him from panicking, “hey can you hear me? Listen to me,”

Hank reached through and grabbed Antonio’s wrist and squeezed it a few times trying to get his attention.

“Antonio, I need you to calm down, okay? Listen to my voice,” Hank could hear Kim asking what was going on, but his focus was solely on his detective. He had to get him to listen to his voice, and not Kim’s alarmed tone, or the noises coming from their rescue above them, “You’re okay. Alright? Deep breaths, Tony.” 

He kept talking for another minute as Antonio pulled himself back together, eyes squeezed tight as he attempted to focus and control his breathing. The entire time, he kept his hand on Antonio’s wrist to keep him anchored. 

“That’s it, come on,” he had been talking without pause. His throat felt rough and raw by the time Antonio’s breaths had slowed. They were still a bit ragged, and he could almost feel the effort that was put into each, but at least he was no longer panicking, “You with me?”

Antonio, eyes still closed, whispered, “Hank?”

“Yeah, I’m right here,” he squeezed his wrist again demonstratively. He smiled when Antonio finally opened his eyes and looked in his direction. He saw him take in the disaster around them.

“Are you okay,” A startled chuckle escaped Hank before he could stop it. Of course Antonio would ask that even though he was injured, trapped and had almost passed out again. 

“Yeah, man. I’m good.” His injury was making itself known again, not appreciating that Hank had been stretched out and straining for a while. Now that he could focus on himself again, he felt a bit light-headed. He pulled his arm back to press against his side.

_ “Sarge?”  _ Kim,  _ “How you guys doing over there?” _

“We’re fine,” He called back shortly. He didn’t have the energy to elaborate.

“Kim’s here, too?” Antonio asked, glancing over to where her voice was coming from.

“Her and Atwater,” Hank answered while looking down at the blood on his fingertips. 

The sound of scraping and a pained hiss had him looking back up at Antonio, who was shifting around uncomfortably, “What’s going on, bro?”

Antonio let out a pained grunt and a short chuckle as he tried to clear some of the rubble off of him, “Just trying to get a little more comfortable over here.” He paused with a sharp inhale.

A cold stab of fear pierced him at the sound, “What’s wrong?” 

At that moment though, the sound of wood groaning loudly had them both holding their breath. There was some banging and creaking of wood. It sounded like it was coming from back where he came from. 

“That must be CFD.” 

“Hold on, okay? I’m gonna check it out.” Hank waited for Antonio’s nod before he inched back and away to investigate. He pushed the pain to the back of his mind as he moved, he only had to wait a little while longer hopefully.

Sure enough, the sounds were coming from the direction of the other room. He had just pointed his flashlight in that direction when the air shifted and suddenly, the most miraculous sound met his ears, “ _ Sergeant Voight!”  _

He knew that voice, “Lieutenant Severide!”

More lights began to flash, and there were more voices for a few seconds before Severide responded, “Good to hear your voice, Sergeant. How’re you guys holding up?”

“We’re still here.” He answered. The fact that he couldn’t see Severide was not encouraging.

“We’re working on getting you out, alright? I can see your light. We gotta clear this up and make our way to you. Hang tight.”

As the firefighters worked in the other room, Voight made his way back to Antonio.

“Good news,” he said, catching his breath as he lay next to the pocket his partner laid in, “That bulldozer you hear is Kelly Severide. We’re getting outta here soon.”

“Thank God,” Antonio sighed.

* * *

 

 

“Hear that, Kev,” Kim said excitedly, “There’s our rescue.”

“I hear it,” he said, smiling at her excitement. 

She repositioned the tissues she had pressed against the large cut on his head so that a clean portion was covering it. 

“How’s it look?” Kevin asked. 

She sighed and looked sadly at the empty tissue pack at her side, “Still bleeding. Not too heavily anymore. I’m outta tissues though.”

Kev snorted, “Well, it was great you had some with you at all since we ran out of gauze. Do you carry make up with you too?”

“Hey, for your information, Antonio gave me this pack of tissues. And no, I do not carry makeup in my pockets.”

“Huh, alright then. My bad.”

Kim smirked at him, “Need a little touch up there, Kev? Your skin’s looking a little dry. We’ll get a spa treatment once we’re through here, what do you say?”

With a scowl, Kevin brought his hand up to his face and wiped off some of the dust, “My skin’s perfect under all this crap.” 

“Ah of course, I’m sorry.” She laughed, “But we should go to the spa after this. Do you think I could get the whole team to go?”

“That’s not happening.”

“You never know.” 

Kevin shook his head and fell silent. 

“Still feeling okay?” Kim asked, all humor on her face gone.

“Yeah, I’m alright. But my legs are going numb now.”

“No pain?”

“Head’s throbbing, arm’s killing, but nothing hurting in my legs.”

The reassurance was welcome. While she was getting antsy, at least there was nothing panic-inducing. They were getting out soon. They just had to be patient.

* * *

 

 

What little space he had around him was getting tighter and tighter. The darkness that filled his vision was twisting, stretching, fighting to swallow him whole. He tried to take steady breaths, difficult to do with the weight that covered him. Every movement was accompanied by a pain, if it wasn’t the burn of his arm, it was the ache in his back, the shooting pain in his leg, the cold that was seeping into his very being, the stings that littered every other part of him. He tried to take his mind off of it, but it was a difficult task when there was only so much to occupy his sluggish mind. 

He grit his teeth and tried tugging his vest down a bit as if he could give himself more room to breathe. His elbow knocked into something to his side, and dust started coming down over his face again. It hit his throat and, to make him more miserable, started another bout of coughing and waves of pain throughout. 

Finally able to catch his breath, Antonio could hear his name being called again, each syllable in time with the throbbing of his head. 

“Yeah,” he answered, voice hoarse, “yeah, I’m good.”

The responding silence had him looking over to where he knew Hank was. The flashlight was shining through from Hank’s side, and it thankfully wasn’t pointed at his face, allowing him to see a bit more of his little space, not that there was much else to see.

“We’ll be out of here soon,” Hank’s voice was steady, confident, and Antonio latched on to that. A big part of him took comfort in knowing his leader was there, and, like so many times before, would take care of them. 

But he could take some of the worry of his shoulders, “You know,” he started, then cleared his throat with a chuckle, “I don’t know how she did it, but Gabby got through a few collapsed building situations during her time with the CFD.”

“No kidding,” Voight laughed along.

“Yeah. Well, I know how she did it, she’s Gabby,” He could remember the conversation he had had with her after the hospital bombing, how she had shrugged him off when he found out she had stayed to work after being trapped in the ruins. He remembered talking to Casey after the parking garage collapse, being in awe of her ability to take charge and save the lives of others as well as her own.

“She’s a force to be reckoned with, that’s for sure. Stubborn and brave like her brother,” He could hear the smile in Hank’s voice. He had fallen silent when Hank said something that surprised him, “When she came to see me at Stateville, she almost had me quaking in my boots.”

Antonio snorted at the image.

“That’s right. Leave it to the Dawsons,” Hank’s voice was fond now, “You impressed the hell out of me. Imagine my surprise when all of a sudden there were two of you.”

He couldn’t help it, he laughed along with Hank, wincing slightly as the pain in his back flared, but feeling a bit lighter.

* * *

 

 

Voices sounded nearby and had Hank looking back to where CFD was working. They were getting closer. He was about to say something, when there was a snapping of wood that had him holding his breath. 

“Voight?” Kelly’s voice sounded strained. Then Hank realized that Kelly was actually moving closer to them. 

“Here!” he called, watching as one of their lights started shifting back and forth. Then, finally, Kelly’s head peeked around with a wide grin when he saw Hank laying there.

“Sergeant, it is great to see you,” Kelly said, then turned to yell over his shoulder, “Found them!” Kelly shined his flashlight over and around him, surveying the debris. While he did this, Hank pulled his jacket over to cover the wound in his gut.

Kelly looked back up and grinned at Voight, “Tight squeeze,” he slid up next to Voight, “You alright?”

“I’m fine,” he said quickly, “but you need to get in there to him,” he motioned his head to Antonio, whose eyes had closed again.

Kelly moved around to get a better view, brow furrowed, “Hey man, how’s it going?” 

“Still here,” Antonio grinned, taking a few beats before opening his eyes and looking over at them, “Man am I glad to hear your voice, finally. No offense, Sarge.” he tacked on to the end, earning a muttered “yeah yeah,” from Voight.

Kelly laughed, but his eyes were strained as he looked around the space, “Just a bit longer, okay?”

He turned to Hank and spoke more quietly, “Alright Sergeant, I need to get my guys in here to stabilize the space and we can work on getting in there. So, we’ve gotta get you out of here.”

By that last sentence, Hank was already shaking his head, “No, I’m not leaving yet.”

“Sarge-”

“Forget it, Kelly,” Hank told him firmly, “I’ll hang back, but I’m not leaving til you get my guys out.”

Kelly was obviously considering procedure and safety, but Hank could see that he wasn’t going to fight him on this anymore, “Fine, hang back over there.”

“Thank you, Kelly,” he said, sincerely, “Tony, I’ll be right over there. Don’t give ‘em too much grief yeah?”

“Screw you, Hank,” the detective threw back without any heat. 

He chuckled, gritting his teeth as he moved back to the larger space, listening as Kelly called over the radio to check in and give instructions. In no time at all, Hank was making himself as small as possible to let Cruz, who gave him a pat on the shoulder, and the rest of rescue squad through with their equipment.


	4. Chapter 4

“ _ Chief, we’ve reached Voight and Antonio. Getting to Antonio’s proving to be a bit tricky, and according to Voight, his two other guys are a bit further in.” _

“Good work, Lieutenant,” Boden responded, looking over to Hailey and Adam since they were listening in next to him.

“ _ I’m gonna need a medic to assess and Casey’s help getting Antonio out. Tell them to get ready.” _

“Casey,” Boden said turning to the Captain in question

“On it, Chief,” Casey walked quickly back to the truck, talking to Severide as he went to get more equipment.

“Who’s going in?” Boden asked turning to the paramedics.

“We are,” it was Cesar who answered. Hailey didn’t miss the long look Boden gave Brett as Cesar went back to inform his partner. But Brett just looked away to watch Casey.

But it was none of her business, so Hailey focused her attention on Adam who had gone back to pacing. 

* * *

 

“Hey brother,”

Hank looked up to see Casey arrive with Cesar and his partner, Desmond, following close behind. 

It had taken time, but Squad had managed to get to Antonio, make more room for them to work, and, while Severide and Hank stayed with Antonio, the rest started working on getting to Kim and Kevin.  

“Hey Casey.”

The weak response, and Antonio’s half-lidded eyes, had Casey looking to Voight in concern. The feeling was entirely mutual. Once they had given him the okay, Hank had glued himself to Antonio’s side to wait for the paramedics. Meanwhile, Antonio had grown increasingly lethargic. Hank had kept a constant stream of encouragement going to the detective and worked to keep him awake and warm. 

Casey moved quickly to join Severide at Antonio’s feet.

“This piece here has his leg pinned. He’s bleeding,” Hank could hear Severide filling Casey in, “so we need to get that under control.”

However, Hank’s attention was focused on Cesar and Desmond. They had gotten to work quickly, taking vitals, hanging fluids, and placing an oxygen mask on Antonio. Desmond fastened a neck brace on him as Cesar looked at the three officers’ expectant faces. 

“He’s going into shock. I need to assess that side, Sergeant, do you mind?” he said not unkindly.

Hank moved out of the way as Cesar took his place. He was watching Cesar carefully, so he saw the moment the paramedic paused and his eyes widened when lifting Severide’s turnout coat away from where it was covering Antonio’s midsection. The expression was like a switch that had his stomach dropping. Cesar’s wide eyes met Desmond’s and he motioned him over to join him.

Hank moved closer as they shared a look then looked over at his leg, “What’s wrong?”

“We need to get him out, fast,” Cesar didn’t even bother to keep information from Hank, he was quickly moving on to see Antonio’s leg, “he may be bleeding internally. I need to get this bleed under control,” He ducked down to shine his light on the leg, “Can we lift it off of him?”

“Yeah, whenever you’re ready,” Severide said, he and Casey moving into position while Desmond went back to the other side, got bandages out and waited.

“Okay detective,” Cesar looked over to Antonio, who opened his eyes slowly, “We’re getting you out of here.” He motioned Hank to come back over.

Hank placed one hand on Antonio’s shoulder, “Almost there.” 

“On my count,” Cesar said looking at all of them, “one, two, three.”

Severide and Casey hauled the slab up steadily. As they did, to Hank’s alarm, Antonio screamed in pain and blood began spurt out of his leg.

“Don’t move, detective!” Desmond said, springing forward to keep his leg still.

“Breathe, Tony,” Hank grabbed Antonio’s hand, loosening his friend’s clenched fist so he could squeeze his hand instead. Despite the weakness he had been showing earlier, Antonio had his hand in a vice grip, “Just hold on a bit longer.”

In what felt like hours, Severide and Casey were able to successfully free his leg. Meanwhile, Cesar and Desmond had already jumped into action to control the bleeding.

“His femoral artery is lacerated,” Cesar said, voice strained.

Hank’s own chest tightened as he listened to Antonio’s harsh, shallow breaths, “Hang in there,” 

“Let’s get him on the stretcher,” Cesar directed as Desmond fetched it and laid it on the ground. 

Without thought, Hank cradled Antonio’s head and helped pull his shoulder so the stretcher could slide underneath him. At that moment, a searing pain in his side flared, taking him by surprise since he had forgotten about it. 

The world flipped on its axis, his blood pounded in his ears, and he clenched his jaw as a bout of nausea hit him full force.

“Voight?” he could hear Severide’s voice, but it sounded so quiet against the throbbing pressure in his ears.

The rolling ground - _ where had Antonio gone?  _ \- suddenly rushed up to meet him and he thought he heard the alarmed voice of Burgess call his name as the the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Hailey saw Otis and Kidd race to the ruins and knew that something was up. A few moments later, her and Adam were running forward as Cesar, Desmond, Otis and Kidd moved swiftly, a stretcher carrying Antonio balanced among them. 

“Jesus,” Adam breathed at the sight of their teammate, pale, covered in dust and passed out, “Is he going to be okay?”

They were about to follow, but commotion behind them at the house had them all looking over as Boden ran in and resurfaced supporting Voight and setting him down on the grass.

“Chout!” 

The paramedic, and his partner Courtney, already closest to the house, ran forward immediately at Boden’s callt. Meanwhile, Hailey and Adam, taken by surprise at the sudden shift from seemingly endless waiting to seeing their unit’s leaders injured and rushed by, were torn.

“Adam go check on Voight.” Hailey said, her mind finally processing what had just happened. She jogged past him to catch up with Antonio.

When she got to the ambulance, Brett and Emily were standing back, and Antonio had been just been loaded onto the ambulance. Jay jumped up into the ambulance as well and caught her eye as the doors were shut. She watched as they sped away. 

Hailey looked over at Brett, who had a hand covering her mouth, and Emily, a supportive hand on Brett’s back, when Severide’s voice sounded over Brett’s radio telling her they were ready to transport Kevin. 

The two paramedics responded and turned to gather their gear, when suddenly, Courtney ran past them, then again, this time with a stretcher. 

_ Voight. _

Hailey followed Courtney back to the house where Platt, Adam, Casey and Boden stood as Chout tended to Voight. She could see now, Voight was bleeding beneath his jacket, a broken piece of wood sticking out slightly from his abdomen. He was conscious, but definitely out of it. They helped get Voight onto the stretcher, and Hailey and Platt accompanied Hank as Chout and Courtney got him to the ambulance.

“Son of a bitch never said he was injured.” Platt muttered exasperatedly. Hailey shared the feeling. She was the one in contact with him. Every time he checked in, or reported the status of their teammates, not once did he bring up he was hurt. 

When he was loaded onto the ambulance, Hailey gave Trudy a pat on the shoulder and jumped in as well. 

“I’ve got him. See you at Med.”

* * *

 

Kim couldn’t focus. Finally getting out of that small space, only to see paramedics rushing Antonio out, Voight collapsing and Casey dragging him out after Antonio: her thoughts were having trouble catching up to her whirlwind of emotions. The cold, dehydration and pain definitely weren’t helping. 

She snapped out of her stupor when Sylvie Brett crawled in, followed by Emily Foster.

“Kim are you okay?” She shook herself out and pulled herself together. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

Sylvie motioned for Foster to go ahead, and pulled her penlight out, “We’ve all had a few too many scares today. So any pain or injuries I should know about?” Sylvie asked, looking her over.

“No. How are Voight and Antonio?” 

“On their way to Med.” Is all Sylvie said, but Kim could see that there was more.

Before she could demand information, Foster’s voice interrupted, “We’re ready to get going, Brett.”

Sylvie gave Kim a half apologetic look, and gathered up her gear, “Let’s get out of here.”

Kim and Brett led the group out of the house. It was slow-going, and Kim was just thinking of how much she was looking forward to being able to stand upright when she finally saw stairs and her heart leapt.

“Kim!” She had barely straightened up when she was wrapped up in Adam’s arms. She didn’t have a chance to react before he was pulling away to look her over.

He pulled her aside, brushing her hair out of her eyes, “Are you okay? Oh god.” He pulled her back to his chest, and this time, she brought her arms up around him as well, enjoying the feeling of being held in his warm arms. She gave him a watery smile when they pulled apart.

She was struggling to keep herself standing now, and the overload of sensations kept her from being able to say anything, but it didn’t matter, Adam was still going.

“We should get you to Med,” Nodding eagerly, Adam led her gently away from the house, but a voice calling her name had them stopping.

“Officer Burgess,” Walker came over to them accompanied by Boden, “was anyone else in the house?”

“No I think it was just us,” Kim responded, noticing that Platt also came over then, “we were checking the basement when it went off.” She tried to recall the layout of the basement, “there were two rooms we hadn’t cleared yet. I don’t know, Antonio and Kevin were on their way to them.” 

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll search the house to be sure,” Walker said, with a reassuring smile, “Get going.” 

“Thank you, Chief,” 

As they walked on, she finally got a good look around. The sun was starting to come up, firefighters and police were all over the lawn and on the street. There were news crews and bystanders as well. 

Boden, Adam and Platt walked her to the ambulance where Kevin was already situated.

“Bout time,” he greeted them with a smile. Kim laughed as she hopped inside.

Boden turned to Adam, “I’ll give you a ride, Ruzek,”

“Thanks Chief,” Adam gave Kim one more smile as he closed the doors.

* * *

 

“Any news?” Their heads snapped up in unison as Trudy entered the waiting room.

“Voight’s in recovery and resting,” Kim spoke up first, “he was lucky. That piece of wood initially missed anything vital, but it cut into an organ at some point. They patched him up no problem. No word on Antonio yet.”

Trudy nodded and sat down in their little cluster of chairs, “How are you?” she asked Kevin, “I’m surprised you’re not confined to a bed.”

“He was too stubborn to stay in bed,” Adam told her with a chuckle.

Kevin rolled his eyes, “I’m good. Sprained ankle, fixed shoulder and a headache.” 

“We find Holland yet, Sarge?” Jay asked.

Trudy sighed, “No. Not yet.” That was disappointing, and Hailey could see the anger arising in each of them at the news, “Patrols are still looking.”

Hailey sighed a rubbed a hand over her face. They had all been up all night worrying and injured, and it wasn’t over yet.

“Excuse me.” They all stood at the sight of Antonio’s surgeon waiting at the edge of the waiting area.

“How is he?” Jay moved forward first with all of them following.

“In recovery. We were able to fix the bleeds in his leg and his kidney. He did lose a lot of blood so he needs rest, but, I can bring a few of you to see him for a bit.”

“I’m going,” Hailey wasn’t surprised at Jay’s immediate response. He had been antsy the entire time he’d had to wait. 

-

_ She watched as they wheeled Voight away to surgery.  _

_ She made her way to the waiting room, where Jay was already sitting, his heel tapping quickly against the floor. _

_ “Jay.”  _

_ He stood up at her arrival, confused. _

_ “They just brought Voight into surgery. How’s Antonio?” _

_ Jay shrugged and crossed his arms tightly, shaking his head. His quiet and ragged voice when he answered broke her heart, _

_ “His heart stopped, Hailey.”  _

-

Kim spoke up then, dragging Hailey’s thoughts back, “Me too.”

Adam and Kim stepped up with Jay, and the surgeon led the three of them back to Antonio’s room.

As Hailey and Kevin sat back down, and Platt went to see about visiting Voight, Hailey finally felt like she could breathe for the first time since that explosion rocked the ground beneath her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ready to go?”

“Hell yes,”

Hank shook his head at Antonio’s enthusiasm as he led the way out the door. The detective had been restricted to bed rest for a few days to heal. Jay, Kim and himself had made sure to keep the man company and check on him and Eva whenever they could. It was obvious that he was growing increasingly stir crazy.

“Where’s Eva?”

“Staying over at a friend’s house.” Antonio answered, locking the door. He turned and held out his hand expectantly.

“I got it,” Hank put the spare key back in its hiding place, and led Antonio out to his car.

* * *

 

“There he is!”

Adam’s yell prompted cheers as they walked into Molly’s. Officers from 21, friends from Med and the members of 51 had joined the rest of the Intelligence Unit for this celebration. It was heartwarming to see all the friendly faces there.

Hank and Antonio made their way to the bar to join their unit and Trudy, exchanging greetings with the others as they went.

When they got there, Adam jumped off his barstool to let Antonio take the weight off his broken and braced leg. Hank looked up behind Hermann and Kidd to see a banner had been hung up for the occasion, the words startling a laugh out of him.

Antonio let out a loud laugh when he caught sight of it as well.

 **Glad** ~~**you’re**~~ **WE’RE not dead**

“Your gift is back here too!” Adam said, reaching over the bar excitedly and holding up a Zimmer Frame that had a bow on it.

“Again? Seriously?” Antonio asked with a shake of his head and a wide grin.

“It’s the same one,” Jay snorted, taking a swig from his beer.

Kim put a drink in his hand and handed another one, “No alcohol,” she clarified, to Antonio.

“To our friends who helped save all our asses," Adam started acknowledging their firefighter friends and friends from Med, "And here’s to being, well, here, together. No madman with a couple blocks of C4 is gonna change that.”

It was goofy, Adam had definitely had a few already, but it was heartfelt, Hank observed with a fond smile. His heart warmed as their group raised their drinks, happiness written across each one of their faces.

* * *

 

“Eric Holland,”

The blood froze in his veins, the car keys in his hand suddenly felt like it weighed two tons.

Fear told him to keep his head down and keep going to the car, intuition had him looking up at the sound of his name. His steps stuttered to a halt at the sight of three people in front of him, two of which had guns pointed.

He turned around to run the other way, but two men were approaching, and, in the direction of what would have been his last clear shot out of there, another man and woman were moving toward him. All four had guns pointed at him as well.

“Don’t move.” the same gruff voice spoke again, “Get down on the ground, hands up”

His adrenaline was pumping, but he knew any attempt to flee or fight at that moment was futile. The exhaustion of being on the run and in hiding for days came down on him, weakened him, preventing him from trying to escape again.

As he dropped to his knees, one of the officers shoved him down onto his face and roughly fastened cuffs to his wrists. Hauled up, he was brought straight to the leader who had spoken, and the man and woman flanking him.

He grit his teeth and stared the man dead in the eye.

“Bomb in the basement.” He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of squirming, but the next thing the man said had a chill running down his spine and his legs turning to jelly, “You tried to take us out.” The man to the leader’s right shifted his weight as if readying to strike and he thought he caught the gleam of a boot brace on his leg, the brunette on his left twitched the gun in her hand. He felt himself instinctively swallow at the growing lump in his throat.

“You should’ve tried harder.”

Rage had heat flushing his chest at the same time that the blood drained out of his face. As he was led away, between the blonde officer and her partner, he felt all the fight drain out of him all at once and despair take its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed this story! More to come!
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
